This invention relates to new and useful improvements in stuffing boxes and blow-out preventors associated therewith.
Stuffing boxes are used around the polish rod of oil well pumping units, said polish rod being reciprocated by a beam type pump situated above ground. The lower end of the polish rod is connected to a series of rods operating in a casing which in turn extends downwardly through the oil casing to the producing formation. As the polish rod reciprocates, it operates a pump situated at the base of the oil casing adjacent the producing formation and acts to pump oil upwardly to a discharge or flow "T" situated between the lower end of the polish rod and the upper end of the operating rods.
This oil and/or gas is under considerable pressure and the stuffing box is to prevent the oil from squirting past the polish rod during the operation of the pumping unit. However, this stuffing box which includes glands, seals and the like often wears or gives way thus allowing oil to be sprayed over some considerable distance thus polluting not only the atmsophere, but also the surrounding land.
It is therefore necessary periodically to shut down the well so that the stuffing box can be serviced and normally this is an expensive operation inasmuch as the well normally has to be killed and all pressure released.